All varieties of known anterior chamber lenses feature carriers with either nylon-thread loops or lugs. The medallion-shaped Binkhorst-lens is characterized by two nylon-loops disposed in a horizontal plane and twin-perforated plates to be sutured in the eye, to the iris.
The making and the mounting of such carriers from nylon-thread and lugs is a slow and labor-consuming process. Each lens is separately perforated for the manual passing through of the nylon thread or for the fastening of lugs.
A skillfull technician can prepare only 4 to 5 lenses per day. In sum, all these factors make the lens-production expensive and seriously impede its mass application.